This invention relates generally to gutter systems, and more particularly, to gutter systems for preventing debris from entering the gutter system.
Many gutter systems have been developed to prevent debris, such as leaves, twigs and paper, from obstructing or clogging the flow of water through the gutters to downspouts that distribute the runoff water away from structures, such as homes, office buildings, etc. For example, gutter screens that act to filter out debris without restricting the flow of water into the gutter have been developed and are commonly known. While these systems have been somewhat successful in preventing debris from entering gutters, a continual need exists for developing novel approaches for providing better solutions to this problem for homeowners.